


Through The Storm

by Angel110



Series: Stormy Weather [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years have passed since the incident between Hyukjae, Donghae and Sungmin. Hyukjae chose Donghae, so Sungmin chose Kyuhyun. Sungmin is still deeply in love with Hyukjae though; he thought that he could get him back, that Hyukjae would eventually grow tired of Donghae and come to him, but then Donghae made it official with Hyukjae. All that resides in Sungmin's mind is how he will make Hyukjae his and he wounds up trapped in a wolrd of lies, hatred and a longing he will never fulfill. Could this longing be a danger to not just him, but to the one he claims to love more than life itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Storm

** No one's POV **

Lee Hyukjae still couldn't quite believe what he had just heard, the words still echoing through his head. Everyone in the Super Junior dorm was staring at him and expected an answer. His head might have the colour of a tomato now and his eyes and mouth were wide open. Lee Donghae, his beloved boyfriend had just asked him to marry him! His eyes were focused on Donghae's, the other looking back at him expectantly, almost anxiously.

After some more seconds of just staring, his lips finally moved, almost alone without him having to think too much about it.

"Yes," he whispered, then louder.

"Yes!!! Yes, I do! I will! I will marry you!" he almost cried out in happiness and dropped down to his knees as well, hugging the other tightly, feeling Donghae's arms locking around him.

"I love you," he whispered, tears of joy running over his cheeks.

"I love you, too, Hyukjae," the other responded, still hugging him back tightly.

They would get married. His fantasies, his dreams would come true! He would have a future with Donghae, with his Donghae! He couldn't believe how lucky he had to be to have someone as perfect as Donghae by his side.

 

What he didn't hear, though, was the gasp from the far end of the room. One member of their group absolutely didn't seem to like the idea of the two of them getting married. A member who was in a relationship, who still couldn't get over Hyukjae and wanted to get him back. Now it seemed too late. Sungmin desperately tried to hold back his tears as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

"Shh, don't start crying, Sungmin-ah. I'm happy for them, too but I don't want to see you cry, never again, no matter what. You are only allowed to shed tears when I ask you someday," his boyfriend, Cho Kyuhyun, grinned and pecked the top of his head.

"Yah, don't make fun of me," Sungmin laughed softly under tears and hit Kyuhyun's arm playfully, successfully covering up the true reason.

"Come, let's give them some time for themselves," he faked a smile and pulled Kyuhyun along to their now shared room.

Sungmin hadn't forgotten about his actual love, Hyukjae. He wanted him back, for himself. He would even forgive him for cheating on him and hurting him.  Sungmin was still deeply in love with the dancer. Yes, he had Kyuhyun now but... was that really all he wanted and all he would need to be happy? 

That night, lying in Kyuhyun's arms as always, he was thinking. He knew that the younger had been asleep for hours already because of his rhythmical breath. It had to be long after midnight, but in order not to wake Kyuhyun's up, he didn't move or check his phone to see the actual time.

While lying next to him, a sudden memory from the beginning of their 'relationship' appeared in his mind.

_Sungmin way lying in Kyuhyun's arms, his eyes shut and the younger thought he was sleeping. But he wasn't, he was wide awake, thinking of the many things that were running through his mind, doubt, regrets, many other things. Kyuhyun had made love to him and it had been wonderful, no question. But was Sungmin acting too fast? Only a few weeks ago he had lost his one and only love to another band member and had almost been kidnapped with Kyuhyun being his savior. Was he only kind of repaying Kyuhyun with this act?_

_He felt soft kisses being planted all over his face and had to smile. Maybe he could try and see what developed out of his relationship with Kyuhyun. Sooner or later he would fall for the younger male for sure. "Are you awake, Sungmin-ah? I'm sorry, I thought you were already sleeping," Kyuhyun whispered softly with his raspy voice. He sounded hot after sex and wasn't that bad at sex either, Sungmin had to admit, so why not give it a try? Who knew, maybe it would come in handy someday and then he would take the chance and get Hyukjae back. He would be able to do it somehow.._

_"Yes, I am. Don't worry, you didn't wake me up. I didn't fall asleep, I was just thinking," he replied softly and cuddled closer to Kyuhyun. Then he turned to face his newly boyfriend and gave him a beautiful smile, before pecking his lips gently._

_"Thinking? About what?," Kyuhyun whispered against the other's lips._

_"About you, silly. Who else? Am I not supposed to think about my boyfriend all the time?," Sungmin grinned and kissed Kyuhyun gently, the other seeming to be very happy about his answer. Sungmin only wanted someone to care for him, he wanted it to be Hyukjae but the younger was in love with Donghae. He had to find a way to separate them and this way could be Kyuhyun. If he only wanted to use the maknae? No, he cared for him too much to only use him. As mentioned already he would fall for him sooner or later for sure._

Now, three years later, Sungmin still hadn't developed any feelings for the younger and was kind of using him for his plans. He wanted to make Hyukjae jealous but the other was actually happy for him. Good, that Sungmin was such a good actor or Kyuhyun would already have suspected something. The other was in love with him as much as he was in love with Hyukjae.

Everything, the entire three years he spent together with Kyuhyun to make Hyukjae jealous seemed to be for nothing now that Donghae and him were engaged. Why hadn't Sungmin acted sooner?

He had to come up with something new, he had to act now or never! It was his last chance. But for now some sleep would do him good as well for sure. Sungmin tried to relax in Kyuhyun's arms, imagining Hyukjae's instead, he fell asleep just a few minutes later.

"I got it!" Sungmin shot up the next morning. A groan came from next to him, right he had forgotten that he was with his boyfriend.

"You got what, Minnie? Aigo, it's so early in the morning, why are you awake yet?"

"Ohh.. You know, the drama that was requesting for me and I read the script for? I thought I would have a hard time portraying the character the way the script wants it. But I figured something out and yeah, if I really do well I will take over the role." Sungmin came up with a lie. Well, half a lie since he really was offered a role in a drama. Kyuhyun hummed and hugged the older male's waist.

"So it's a bigger role? A main role? I'm happy for my Minnie. I know that you will do well." The younger singer replied with a sleepy smile and looked up to Sungmin with squinted eyes. The latter sighed softly in relief and stroked Kyuhyun's hair.

"Thank you, Kyu-bear. Come on,  let's get up and have breakfast with the members that are up. Heechul-hyung has a schedule in about an hour and I think Kangin, Donghae and Ryeowookie need to get ready, too." But Sungmin received another groan as reply and felt the grip around his waist tighten.

"Ani, both our schedules are later. I want to sleep some more. Lay down again." Sungmin shook his head and gently shoved Kyuhyun aside to get up.

"I need to get up and make some phone calls, Kyu-bear. And I'm hungry." He patted his belly and placed a kiss on Kyuhyun's cheek before he went to his closet and took out some clothes and a towel as he would take a shower before having breakfast and making his calls. Kyuhyun puffed his cheeks and got up as well.

"Fine, I will get up, too. Let me join your shower at least."

"Then get your stuff and follow me." Sungmin smiled and leaned at the door frame, waiting for his boyfriend to get his stuff before they went together to the bathroom. Thankfully it wasn't occupied and so they entered it and Sungmin turned on the shower before slipping off his boxers as Kyuhyun did the same.

"You are the only one that can get me out of my bed so early in the morning, Minnie. Be happy." Kyuhyun grinned and pulled Sungmin under the shower once they were undressed, giving him a peck on his lips as well. Sungmin grinned and playfully squished Kyuhyun's cheeks.

"I know that, my big, handsome Kyu-bear.Now let's wash up. Don't try anything funny, Mister. I need to make some calls." 

"But, Minnie. I woke up so early. Won't I get a reward for it?" Kyuhyun tried his best aegyo face but Sungmin just rolled his eyes and patted his head.

"Tonight, Kyu-bear. And don't even try to use aegyo next time. You know, I'm the aegyo king. Now let's finally wash up." 

"Neh.." Kyuhyun puffed his cheeks a little disappointed and poured some shampoo on his hand to wash Sungmin's hair gently, maybe his reward would be nicer then.

They spent around 20 minutes in the bathroom until they were done and got dressed. Sungmin had to slap his boyfriend's hands away from his ass more than once though. Sungmin hummed while drying his hair and then left the bathroom with Kyuhyun following close behind. He got his phone and excused himself before going into the living room which was currently and surprisingly unoccuppied, he dialed the number and presumed talking on the phone for a couple of minutes.

Kyuhyun puffed his cheeks as he threw the towels onto a corner of their room and went to the kitchen, passing the living room and unintentionally eavesdropping a few snippets of Sungmin's conversation.

"Yes, Friday sounds fine. The café sounds very good. 8pm? Great, I'll be there!" Shrugging his shoulders Kyuhyun went to prepare something for breakfast.

"Wookie~ Perfect that you are still here. Could you prepare something nice for Minnie and me for breakfast, _hyung_?" The maknae even used honorifics to get what he wanted as always.

"Sure, no problem. I will just cook breakfast for the rest, too." 

"Thank you, hyung." Kyuhyun grinned and sat at the table and watched his hyung cook. Sungmin came back after a few minutes and sat next to him.

"Mhh, smells delicious, Wookie. Did you tell Wookie to cook your breakfast again, baby?" Kyuhyun grinned innocently and shook his head.

"Nope. By the way, did you tell the director that you would accept the role?" He pecked Sungmin's cheek while Ryeowook was too busy cooking and didn't listen.

"The role? Oh, yes. We will meet on Friday to go through the script roughly together and sign the contract, et cetera." Sungmin smiled.

"Great. I can't wait to see my Minnie on the screen. When will filming start? I want to visit you at the set when my schedules aren't as tight anymore." Sungmin pursed his lips, mentally cursing himself for making up such a stupid lie. He most probably wasn't going to accept the role at all but he needed this excuse. Smiling again he made up more lies.

"Filming was planned to start in three weeks if I'm not mistaken. And I would prefer you to stay at home, Kyu-bear. It's my first role and I don't want to mess up because I can't concentrate when you are there. I'm sorry." Kyuhyun pouted slightly and wanted to say something as Ryeowook served the food and congratulated Sungmin on the role. Sungmin smiled sheepishly and thanked the eternal maknae who quickly ate up and left for his schedule.

~~

A few weeks later, the members were sitting together in the living room. They had a few days off to plan Eunhyuk's and Donghae's wedding quietly and try to arrange it secretely without the fans finding out. The living room only was a  mess, though, because everyone tried to speak up and make suggestions until Donghae spoke up.

"Guys, guys, one after the other, okay? And Hyukkie and me already have a few ideas for our wedding, so let us tell you first before you make suggestions, too okay?" The others quieted down and looked at Donghae, expectantly. Only one, as always, was looking bitterly at the dancer, no other than Sungmin of course. 

"Okay, great. So, we thought about the wedding taking place at one of the vacation homes of Lee SooMan sunbae. We asked him already and he gave us his blessings and said we could pick any of them. He also said he would arrange the priest for us. Everything else should be prepared by us. So, Hyukkie will wear a white tuxedo with a black tie and I will wear a tuxedo with the opposite colours. We want to marry under the sky, so we need a date with good weather. As for the buffet and party, we will make a list with everything you and the other guests like and get the food that's listed the most often. To the ceremony we will only invite our closest friends, that means of course you guys and some other people. The party will be joined by the SM family and staff as well though, so be prepared for something big." Donghae grinned as he stated their plans with Hyukjae snuggled up to his side. Sungmin hugged Kyuhyun closer so he wouldn't have to vomit at this scenery and all the talking about the wedding. Hyukjae was his and he would soon officially make him his.

"I'll prepare a list~" Ryeowook announced and Sungmin heard him jump up and leave the room. It didn't take him long until he came back and started the list. Then Sungmin could hear the paper being reached around.

Kyuhyun gently freed himself from the hug so he could write, then he passed the paper on to Sungmin. The latter read over the suggestions that had already been written down, then he looked up at Eunhyuk. _My answer is you_ , he thought, but then looked down at the paper again. He thought a little longer, then he wrote down the first good thing he could think of and passed the paper on.

"Excuse me, guys. I'm tired and I would like to get some more sleep than usual. I hope you don't mind." Sungmin yawned and stretched himself. 

"No, go to sleep. You need to maintain your aegyo face." Heechul teased and the other didn't mind either. Sungmin shot his 'favourite' hyung a playful glare and stood up, wishing the others a good night. Kyuhyun stood up as well and took Sungmin's hand as they went to their bedroom.

"My Minnie is tired? How comes? You are usually the one staying up the longest. Are you alright?" Sungmin hummed, finding himself in Kyuhyun's arms, kisses being planted over his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just want to save my energy for the new drama. Could we just go to sleep now? I know, I promised you love making but I'm really not in the mood right now and want to go to sleep. Don't be mad with me?" Sungmin used his not so secret weapon, aegyo, to disappoint his boyfriend less. Kyuhyun sighed and let go of Sungmin as he started to undress.

"No, I'm not mad. Everything is fine. You will need your energy.", he smiled and pecked Sungmin's lips. "That's why I love my Kyu-bear so much," Sungmin grinned and pinched Kyuhyun's cheeks teasingly before undressing as well, while the younger laid down on their bed and rubbed his cheeks."You know that I don't like when you do that. Now, come to bed," he added.

Sungmin winked playfully and laid down next to Kyuhyun with his back facing him, so that his boyfriend could hold him like every other night.

"Minnie?" Sungmin hummed, closing his eyes. "How do you imagine our wedding?" _Right... It was no secret that Kyuhyun planned to spend the rest of his life with me and was damn serious about it, unlike me._ Sungmin hummed in thought before answering.

"I would like to have a very simple wedding with our closest friends only and our family. In the garden of our new house that we would buy. Because it will be the home we would share for the rest of our life, just like the bond we would seal. Something like this?"  _I hope this dream will come true someday... With Hyukjae by my side..._ Kyuhyun hummed softly and hugged Sungmin closer.

"That sounds beautiful. Simple, intimate. And our honeymoon? If we were to get one despite our tight schedules?" Sungmin pursed his lips in thought and traced his fingers over Kyuhyun's arms.

"Jeju Island or the Caribbean? Something with a nice view and a beautiful beach where we can relax and celebrate our marriage." 

"The Maledives would also sound nice then. No matter what you will decide for. I'm all in for it. I want my Minnie to have the best wedding and honeymoon out of all the other members. We will even beat EunHae." Kyuhyun grinned and placed a sweet kiss on Sungmin's cheek. "Now, we should go to sleep, though. You said you were tired, so I don't want to keep you up much longer. Sleep well, Minnie. I love you." Kyuhyun closed his eyes as well now and rested his head on Sungmin's.

"You too, Kyu-bear. I love you, too."

~~

Friday came sooner as thought and Sungmin was getting ready for his appointment. Most of the other members had left already and Kyuhyun was still sleeping after his tight schedule the day before. Sungmin gave his sleeping boyfriend a soft kiss on his lips and quietly sneaked out of the room. He left the dorm and took a taxi to his desired destination.

_Sungmin had decided to take the subway this time, of course wearing a disguise. He wanted to spend some time by himself and as a normal person, not surrounded by crazy fan girls; he just hoped his disguise was picked well enough._

_"Dude, I can't lend you more money... ... I don't care if you would do anything for it, I lent you enough already. Get yourself a job... ... Just get yourself a job, okay? I'm no bank. Sorry, dude. But with money friendship stops. You get what I mean? ... Yeah, see you. Just know, I would help you with anything, just not with money I won't see again anyway."_

**_If this isn't a perfect timing._ ** _Sungmin thought with a slight smirk and pulled his baseball cap deeper into his face and left the subway at the same station the stranger exited as well. The idol followed the stranger and tapped his shoulder once he was close enough._

_"It's not polite but I eavesdropped your conversation. You have a friend with money problems? I could get him a job. If you gave me his phone number, though," Sungmin gave the stranger a smile but kept most of his face hidden._

_"How do I know if I can trust you? I can't give the phone number of a friend to any stranger I just met." The male that was in his thirties frowned. Sungmin rolled his eyes and took out his wallet, then showed the stranger his bills._

_"You see, I have a lot of money. I have influence and I have connections. If you want your friend to stop bothering you, just give me his contact information and I will get him a job. Easy as that." Sungmin shrugged his shoulders casually and put his wallet away again._

_"Fine, fine. I don't have time right now anyway and if he will stop bothering me then. Here," the stranger showed his phone with the phone number on its screen to Sungmin and the latter saved it in his own phone._

_"Thank you very much."_

~~

It was late evening when Sungmin got home and caught the scent of Ryeowook's amazing cooking. He was hungry, it had been a tiring day and more of those were to follow. The first who greeted him when he entered the kitchen where some of the members were having dinner was a cheerful Kyuhyun. 

"Hey, Minnie. Welcome back. How was the meeting with the director? Seemed to have gone well or you wouldn't be as late and exhausted." Kyuhyun pecked his lips.

"Director?" Heechul asked half-interested and stuffed his mouth with food again.

Sungmin hummed and nodded tiredly as he sat at the table and grabbed himself a bowl as well. "The new KBS drama, I got the main role and signed the contract today."

Everyone at the table cheered and congratulated Sungmin. "We need to celebrate that! Tomorrow evening, none of us has a schedule so let's party here?" Kangin suggested with a huge grin and the others agreed. Sungmin quickly finished his food and stood up again.

"Thank you guys. Since we will be celebrating tomorrow, I hope you don't mind me going to sleep early. The day was very tiring," he excused himself and left for his and Kyuhyun's room while his boyfriend would stay up some more and chat with the others.

Sungmin undressed to his boxers and went to bed, curling up into the blanket and closing his eyes but not sleeping yet. Instead he reflected on today's happenings. If everything went as planned Hyukjae should be his in a few months.

~~

Two months passed and Sungmin was running out of excuses already as to why the members shouldn't or rather weren't allowed to visit him at the set of his new drama.

Especially Kyuhyun was always difficult to satisfy with his excuses or answers to the endless seeming storage of questions the younger had.

Only a few more weeks, a few more freaking long weeks.

Lucky for Sungmin was that the other members were so busy with their own individual schedules that they didn't notice Sungmin's missing script. The script he had gotten for the drama he was supposed to be in had been only a few pages long and were supposed to give him an idea of the drama.

And the couple of times the members had asked him about the content or if he could show them a scene from the drama Sungmin had either found excuses again or made something up.

Today, while he was supposed to be at the drama set again, he was at the location for a photo shoot for a magazine instead, as his company of course knew that he had declined the offer for the drama.

Still, it was a riddle to him how the other members could believe him such a huge lie.

He was glad for it anyway.

Meanwhile, Kyuhyun had found out the scheduled KBS dramas for the following two months and that were still currently busy with filming. But it was weird that none of them was starring Sungmin as main role. But maybe his boyfriend had gotten only a small role and was embarrassed or ashamed and bragged about a main role in front of the other members?

Well, Kyuhyun wasn't the type to laugh at others for only having gotten a small role or something -neither were the other members, they were a family after all-, so Sungmin could have at least told him.

Now, the vocal would drive from set to set to find Sungmin and make a surprise visit, he had even bought a cake.

As Kyuhyun was told at the first set that Sungmin had not gotten a role there he tried his luck at the next set out of five in total.

But in the end Kyuhyun had no luck at either of the five sets and drove back home with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

After he had reached home and the other members asked him if he was alright Kyuhyun said that he wasn't feeling well and went to his and Sungmin's shared room to lie down. Maybe he just got the channel wrong?

While waiting for Sungmin and thinking a lot Kyuhyun eventually fell asleep and therefore didn't notice that his boyfriend came home late at night.

~~

Six weeks later.

**-Breaking News-**

_**Thursday, 12.10.2014 at 05.47 KST** \- Super Junior's singer and dancer Lee Donghae got involved into a car accident. It was reported that another car hit his private car as he was on his way back to the dormitory. Lee Donghae had no schedule and was spending private time at a friend's place. The background of the accident and the identity of the other driver are currently unknown. It is said that the driver of the other car fled the scene. The police is investigating. Meanwhile, Lee Donghae was brought to a hospital in Seoul, his condition currently unknown and the other members that didn't have a schedule immediately rushed-_

 

Siwon asked a nurse to turn off the TV or switch to another channel while he and five other members- Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk and Heechul- were waiting in the waiting room for Donghae to get out of the emergency surgery. The police had called their agency and informed them about the accident and the agency had instantly contacted them.

The other members were still stuck in their schedules but would join them as soon as they were finished. Hyukjae was an only mess, the thought of his fiancé being in the surgery right now and possibly not making it was ripping him apart. But also the other members were deeply hurt, especially the ones that had experienced a car accident on their own. But they were trying to give each other comfort.

"Hy-hyukkie, Donghae will be alright. He is strong. He will be fine," Kyuhyun tried to encourage his hyung while having a crying Sungmin in his arms and crying himself as he had gone through this himself.

"B-but Kyu, he has been in there f-for o-one hour already! Imagine S-Sungmin being in there, you would be as d-devastated." Hyukjae held tighter onto Siwon who was trying his best to calm him down as well. 

Kyuhyun looked down and went quiet, of course he wouldn't feel any different than Hyukjae if it was Sungmin. Hyukjae noticed it and felt guilty instantly.

"I'm sorry, K-Kyu. That really wasn't necessary a-and dumb of me," Hyukjae apologized, but Kyuhyun only shook his head.

"It's alright, Hyukkie. I get what you mean... I'm sorry, too," Kyuhyun wiped his tears and stroked Sungmin's back who was still sobbing softly.

A doctor approached them and Hyukjae freed himself from Siwon's hug to stand up and wipe his tears as he looked at the doctor.

"You are Mr. Lee Donghae's band members, right? He just got out of the surgery. It went very well. He has lost a lot of blood and some of his bones are broken and fractured, but we stitched him up. The bad message is, though, that his body reacted to the shock situation with a comatose state. We are not sure yet when he will wake up," the doctor explained and the sobs got heavier, Hyukjae had to be held up by Siwon to not sink to the floor in shock. "I am very sorry for you all, but there is nothing we can do except wait. His condition is stable right now and we will be monitoring him twenty-four-seven. You are allowed to visit him now but only two visitors at once. If you need anything, just ask a nurse. His room is down the hall at the very end." The doctor bowed and left for his next patient. How were they supposed to tell Donghae's mother who was in the country side right now what happened to her son? And how were they supposed to continue their schedules like this, especially Hyukjae?

Sure, they would get a small break but what if Donghae wasn't going to wake up? That would be the worst scenario they could imagine. They would stop everything instantly that had something to do with public appearances that for sure.

Leeteuk was the first to break the silence. "I would suggest Hyukjae and Siwon to visit him first and then we can decide an order. Siwon, tell us as soon as you know something new and take care of Hyukjae, okay?" 

It was obvious that the leader tried to be strong for the other bandmembers but even he couldn't take it any longer and finally let his emotions out and cried into Heechul's shoulder. Heechul tried his best to comfort his only hyung with words and stroked his back. Siwon rested his hand for a moment on Leeteuk's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, hyung. Everything will be alright. I will do so. Come on, Hyukkie," he removed his hand and supported Hyukjae to Donghae's room.

Sungmin buried himself deeper into Kyuhyun and sobbed softly. Everything was going as planned, Step 1 was accomplished. Now he only need to get time alone with Hyukjae, comfort him, win his heart over again. Did he feel sorry for Donghae? Yes, of course, Donghae was his friend but he stole Hyukjae from him. There had not been another way.

"I would like to go home, Minnie.. This situation is just too much for me.." Kyuhyun whispered to his boyfriend. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course, Kyu-bear," Sungmin kept playing the caring boyfriend and pecked Kyuhyun's forehead, wiping his own and then Kyuhyun's tears. "Hyung, will you call us? I want to visit, Donghae as well... I will take care of Kyu first, though."

The leader looked at them teary-eyed and nodded. "Of course, I will. Be careful, you two and take a taxi. Kyuhyun, if you don't want to, you don't need to visit Donghae, he would understand." He forced a smile.

Kyuhyun nodded and bowed to his hyungs, Sungmin doing the same before they left the hospital and took a taxi back to the dorm. Sungmin was holding Kyuhyun's hand the entire time, as the younger looked very uneasy inside the vehicle.

~~

The following days Sungmin commuted between comforting Hyukjae and Kyuhyun back and forth. But he started to spend more and more time with Hyukjae again instead with his boyfriend. It was Monday and again Hyukjae and Sungmin were at Donghae's side together. Sungmin was holding Hyukjae close, his chin resting on the other's shoulder and his hands wrapped around his waist as the main dancer was sitting on his lap while looking into his fiancé's peaceful face.

"Minnie.. Do you think he felt any pain before he passed out?," Hyukjae asked with a hoarse voice, not crying anymore as there were no tears left that he could spill. He was very pale but the members tried their best to keep Hyukjae in a good shape, forcing him to eat and drink every day, telling him that Donghae wouldn't want him fainting.

Sungmin cleared his throat and shook his head, he was starting to feel guilty but at the same time his plan was progressing quite well and he couldn't wait to call Hyukjae his again. "I don't think so. He didn't feel anything, Hyukkie. He probably didn't even realize what was happening in that moment. He will wake up soon again."

"Why did he even drive to his friend... on that day... He said it was an emergency and that his friend needed him... I should have gone with him..."

Sungmin stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Hyukjae had wanted to join him? Sungmin wouldn't have survived seeing him on that bed instead of Donghae or together with Donghae in the same room. He sighed and stroked Hyukjae's hair soothingly. He needed more time, he needed to make the main dancer forget about Donghae, losing his hope for Donghae to wake up, anything to make him his again.

He still didn't realize what he had actually done. But soon he would regret everything and ask for forgiveness, he just didn't know yet.

~~

"N-no, please. Don't make it public, I beg you. I gave you so much money already, what else do you want?" Sungmin was in the kitchen; he actually wanted to eat something as his phone vibrated and he got an incoming call. The voice on the other side of the phone was threatening him for the probably 5th time already.

The two of them were arguing over the phone as Hyukjae came home again after another visit at the hospital. He didn't cover his heavy eye bags anymore, why should he anyway? Everybody knew how close he and Donghae were, the fans and other people didn't mind if he didn't look perfect at times like this. He wanted to get a bottled water before getting some sleep or at least trying again as he stopped in the doorframe and looked at a panicking Sungmin who didn't notice him. 

Hyukjae was no type to eavesdrop and wanted to give Sungmin some privacy as he caught a few snippets of their conversation and froze, then eventually listened some more before he got furious, snapped the phone from Sungmin and threw it to the floor. Sungmin looked at him with a horrified expression.

~~

Kyuhyun came home earlier from his schedule as he was not feeling well. The whole situation was getting to him more than he thought it would. He just hoped Donghae would wake up soon. It had been fifteen days now since Donghae had fallen into the coma. The vocal sighed and threw his jacket over the couch as he heard loud noises from the kitchen. 

 _Who is fighting now again? During such a hard time we have right now?_ He thought and stepped closer to the kitchen, freezing as he heard the shaking voice of his boyfriend. He decided not to disturb him and whoever was with him and just listen for a moment.

"P-please, Hyukkie. I-I only did that for us. We belong together. You know that, too. Please, put that knife away now. Y-you don't want to do that." Sungmin found himself pressed up to the kitchen counter, tears of fear rolling down his cheeks as he tried to keep Hyukjae from doing something he would regret later. 

"For us? Are you insane, Sungmin?! You almost killed your friend and my fiancé! I know that I hurt you three years ago, I can imagine how much you suffered because of me. But that's no reason to do something like this! Did you think even once while planning such a shit?! I thought you were happy with Kyuhyun. I was happy for you. A lot of guilt was taken from me when I saw you so happy together with Kyuhyun. Did you play with him the whole time? I can't believe that you are capable of doing those things, Sungmin!" Hyukjae had raised his voice and was threatening Sungmin with a big, sharp knife. 

"I know, I know, I know. I did stupid things! You are right about everything. I wasn't right in my mind and I never planned on hurting anyone. Not Kyu, not you, not Donghae. If I could turn back the time, I would. Please, Hyukkie. Put the knife away. We can talk about everything. You love Donghae and I love Kyu, okay? As simple as that. Donghae will wake up soon, you two will marry. I will marry Kyu. Everything will be fine again. Just, put this knife away. Please, Hyukkie! You are scaring me!" Sungmin was sobbing by now. He was really scared by Hyukjae's behavior. He never wanted it to come this far. He only realized it just now. "Please, I beg you, Hyukkie. Forgive me. I won't do anything like this again, I promise!"

Hyukjae scoffed and narrowed his eyes. "Forgive you?! You want me to forgive you for almost killing my future husband and sending him into a coma?! You also brought up the memories of the car accidents we were involved! Kyuhyun was as hurt as me! No wonder, he almost died, too! You deserve to be as hurt as they are, as we all are!" That was enough for Kyuhyun to listen to as he entered the kitchen in the rush and stood in front of his boyfriend protectively.

To say he wasn't hurt and shocked by the things he just heard would have been a lie but he was a lot more than that, he was disappointed in his boyfriend. At the same time he didn't want to believe what Hyukjae and Sungmin were talking about, his love for Sungmin being too deep to believe that his boyfriend was capable of something like this. The things Sungmin had always told him, what they had done together, the time they had spent together. All that couldn't be a lie.

Sungmin was in love with him, not Hyukjae. He was just blinded, Kyuhyun was sure of it and he would make Sungmin realize it sooner or later. But then, it all made some kind of sense. Like a puzzle you solved, Kyuhyun put the pieces together in his mind. That would explain where Sungmin had gone all the times, why he had not seen Sungmin at the set of the drama. 

Kyuhyun was too deep in his thoughts to hear the gasps around him, to feel the knife in his shoulder, boring through his flesh and the sharp pain that followed seconds after. It was like he had been in trance while all that happened and only as he felt Sungmin's arms around him that kept him from falling to the ground in pain, Kyuhyun realized what just had happened. 

"K-Kyu, I didn't want that! I'm sorry, Kyu! Oh god, we need an ambulance!," Hyukjae panicked and let the bloody knife fall to the ground as he crouched down next to Kyuhyun and Sungmin and fished out his phone to call the ambulance. 

 ~~

Kyuhyun was brought to the hospital and taken care of there. Luckily, the wound wasn't too deep but he would have to stay two days for observation nevertheless. Hyukjae had called the other members and the managers to explain the situation to them and block off the media. Another scandal was definitely not what they needed right now and this one would be a huge one if the media found out why this all had happened.

Despite all protests from Hyukjae's side Sungmin was sitting beside Kyuhyun's bed the entire time after they were allowed to enter and was holding the younger's hand while he was sleeping. Sungmin was an entire mess, he didn't know anymore what he wanted and what he didn't want. He knew he had fucked things up to the max but it was too late to change anything now. He regretted his actions deeply and didn't know how he was supposed to face the other members now.

They were a family but Sungmin had ruined his bond with them. They wouldn't be able to trust him anymore after all that. And only because he wanted to have someone he couldn't have. It was like the forbidden fruit. Everything that was forbidden or not in reach was attractive and you wanted to have it so bad. Maybe that was also what their fans felt like? 

A soft cough ripped Sungmin out of his thoughts and he looked at Kyuhyun in anticipation. Hyukjae was still outside of the room and making phone calls, he was alone now. How could he face Kyuhyun alone? Out of all people he had probably hurt him the most and it hurt his heart to think about it.

"K-kyu..." Sungmin bit his lips as he saw Kyuhyun's eyelids twitch before he eventually opened them slowly and blinked away the blurry vision he was probably having right now. The older took Kyuhyun's hand in his and laced their fingers together, squeezing the hand gently as he smiled slightly under tears.

"Minnie.. Are you alright?," was the first thing that Kyuhyun asked after waking up. Nothing about his numb shoulder, about the conversation he had eavesdropped. He was simply asking if Sungmin was alright and that made Sungmin tear up even more.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. How are you? How is your shoulder? I'm so sorry for everything, Kyu. Please, believe me. I won't ask for forgiveness because I don't deserve it." Sungmin touched his cheek with a shaky hand and looked him sincerely in the eyes. How could Kyuhyun still ask for him first after everything Sungmin had done; he was sure Kyuhyun knew at least parts of what had happened.

"My shoulder?" Kyuhyun blinked and looked at his shoulder, only now noticing the numb feeling in it.

"It's fine and I am fine, too. I know, Minnie... I just want you to know that I don't hate you.. I still love you and I hoped for you to do the same... I'm disappointed into you."

_So, he heard me and Hyukkie._

Sungmin looked down in shame and guilt, he just wanted to turn back the time. 

"Minnie..?" Kyuhyun lifted his chin and made him face him. 

"I'm sorry, Kyu.. I'm just so sorry... But there is nothing that could excuse my wrong-doings... I can't look anyone in the eyes anymore, not after what I've done... I'm especially sorry to you, Kyu..." Sungmin was trying his hardest to hold back any more tears.

"Minnie... Donghae will wake up and everything will turn normal again soon... I will still be there for you as well. You won't go through anything alone." Kyuhyun said with a soft smile.

"I-I think I need to seek professional help. I most probably even need a break from Super Junior activities. I want to go back to my old self again. I know it's too much asked but... Will you help me on my path, Kyu?" Sungmin bit his lip, the answer actually being clear already, yet he was afraid of rejection. Kyuhyun was the one he needed to find the real Sungmin again. He needed to forget Hyukjae and see him only as a friend.

Just as Kyuhyun was about to response the door opened and Hyukjae rushed inside with wide, teary eyes.

"D-donghae! H-he... he finally woke up!"

~~

One year later.

"Will you marry me?" It was like a deja-vu, just that this time Sungmin was the one receiving that one question, from no one else than the person he thought deserved better than him. The person he had deceived for so long. But at the same time it was the same person that helped him more than anyone else and was there for him when the others had turned their backs to him. The person he had learned to sincerely love with all his heart.

Kyuhyun was kneeling in front of Sungmin, holding a small, black box, while the other members were gathered around the two of them. They were celebrating Sungmin's successful last session at the psychiological hospital of Seoul. Luckily, the media had not found out anything and the fans had  accepted the excuse that Sungmin had taken a break due to too much stress. 

Sungmin couldn't be any happier, despite all the things he had done everyone had forgiven him, not even Donghae was mad at him. He had the best family that one could ever have.

The blonde didn't even try and just let his tears fall freely as he nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes, I do!"

Sungmin raised from his chair and hugged Kyuhyun tightly. "I love you, Kyuhyun, with all my heart. And everyone... I still didn't tell you all how grateful I am to have you as my brothers, as my family. What I have done is not to be excused and still you all forgave me and gave me a new chance. Thank you, everyone. And especially thank you, Kyuhyun. Without your endless love and your trust into me I wouldn't have come as far as today. I would have given up immediately. Thank you so much."

"That screams for a double wedding." Donghae threw in and everyone joined cheering and agreeing with the two couples. 

Sungmin had gone through the storm before realizing what was right and what was wrong.


End file.
